(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console box structure.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a console box used for storing small items is provided between a driver seat and a passenger seat in a vehicle compartment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,261 B 1 discloses a conventional console box that is disposed between a driver seat and a passenger seat, and is comprised of a box body enclosed by front and rear walls in a direction of the length of a vehicle and right and left walls in a direction of the width of the vehicle, and a cover member that is opened and closed to cover and uncover an opening formed at the top of the box body.
With the conventional console box, however, the cover member must be opened and closed every time a driver or a passenger stores items in the box body, making storage operations inconvenient for the user. In particular, in the case where the cover member also functions as an arm rest, the cover member is of increased size because it must be provided with a cushioning member or the like, which makes it more troublesome to open and close the cover member.
Further, the conventional console box has the disadvantage of lacking versatility, because the range of storage in the box body is restricted in advance by the right, left, front, and rear walls thereof.
The present invention provides a console box structure that makes it less troublesome to open and close a cover member of the console box structure to store items, and provides a console box structure with improved versatility.
Specifically, the present invention provides a box body comprising a pair of side walls, a rear wall connecting the pair of side walls to each other, and a bottom part, such that an opening is formed at a front of the box body and an opening is formed at a top of the box body, and a cover member capable of opening and closing the opening formed at the top of the box body.